Persona Luna de Sangre
by Krizzmaster
Summary: La Luna de Sangre es un evento que se da una vez cada 500 años, los habitantes de la ciudad de Kanzaku la ven como un evento mas, lo que no saben es que esa noche es cuando las Sombras se hacen mucho mas poderosas, Arin Asano ha sido elegido para despertar el poder de su Persona y hacer frente a las Sombras pero estas no son los únicos enemigos que va a enfrentar...
1. Yo soy tu Tu eres yo

Estaba completamente desorientado, me dolía la cabeza y mirara a donde mirara solo veía oscuridad, frente a mí se extendía una larga plataforma blanca que conducía hacia una puerta de color azul oscuro, sin muchas opciones me acerque a la puerta, era un camino bastante largo, no parecía realmente que me acercara hacia la puerta, me pregunté bastante si estaba soñando, todo se sentía bastante real para ser un sueño.

Después de unos minutos finalmente estaba en frente de la puerta la abrí y entré, estaba ahora en un lugar bastante bien decorado, una habitación cubierta por un hermoso terciopelo azul, podía ver a un hombre bastante alto vistiendo un abrigo largo, llevaba un gorro que cubría parte de su largo cabello lacio, llevaba unas gafas negras se veía como un artista callejero, a un lado de el se encontraba sentado en un sillón un hombre de aspecto anciano, con una larga nariz y de ojos saltones, estaba sentado al filo del sillón juntando los dedos de sus manos frente a su cara, tenía una gran sonrisa la cual llegaba a ser un poco tétrica de momento.

-Bienvenido al cuarto del terciopelo.- Habló el anciano con una voz relajada.- Este lugar existe entre los sueños y la realidad, la mente y la materia, por favor toma asiento y presentate.- estiró la mano invitándome a sentarme

-Mi nombre es Arin Asano.- Dije mientras me sentaba

-Un gusto conocerlo señor Asano, mi nombre es Igor, junto a mi se encuentra uno de mis sirvientes que nos estará acompañando durante sus visitas, por favor preséntate.- dijo Igor refiriéndose al pintor

-No tengo un nombre, sin embargo todos me conocen como el artista demoníaco, será un placer trabajar con usted y sus futuros compañeros.- dijo el hombre

Después de presentarse el artista sacó un lienzo y unos pinceles, yo todavía me preguntaba si todo era un sueño.

-Por ahora solo seremos nosotros dos acompañándolo, pero con el tiempo mas de mis sirvientes vendrán a asistirlo en su aventura, seguro tiene muchas preguntas pero de momento me temo que no puedo responderlas todas, sin embargo le respondere una y para que no la malgaste le digo desde ya, que esto no es un sueño, ha sido elegido por mi maestro y yo lo traje a este lugar, solo de manera subconsciente, físicamente usted aún está durmiendo en su casa.- dicho eso Igor hizo silencio esperando mi pregunta.

Había muchas, ¿Quién era su maestro? ¿Por qué me eligió?¿Qué era esta aventura que menciono? Sin embargo pensé que esta última era más importante de momento, las demás podrían ser resueltas con el tiempo, así que sin pensarlo mucho más le pregunté por esa aventura, Igor volvió a mostrar su tétrica sonrisa como si hubiera estado ansioso de que preguntara eso y hablo.

-Bien, verá Sr. Asano, por muchos años ha habido una amenaza en su mundo, una que solo muy pocas personas están al tanto de ella, conoce el concepto que dice "Si algo existe, tendrá su opuesto, todo existe por un balance..."

-Si estoy al tanto mi ciudad está bastante influenciada por esa creencia.- Comente

-Perfecto.- Volvió a sonreír.- Hay un balance el cual es pocas veces mencionado, Personas y Sombras, cuando los humanos fueron creados se les entregó un don muy especial, un potencial oculto que solo unos pocos son capaces de despertar por su cuenta, los Personas.- Igor hizo una pausa antes de seguir

-Los Personas son entidades nacidas del interior de uno, es una manifestación sacada de la personalidad de los humanos, podría tomarme mi tiempo y explicar en detalle qué es un Persona y que es una Sombra, pero no fue su pregunta, y realmente creo que lo mejor será que lo experimente, es hora de que nuestro invitado despierte su potencial.- comentó mientras miraba al artista

El artista preparó su equipo y empezó a pintar mientras lo hacía de tanto en tanto me miraba fijamente

-Usted es un invitado muy interesante, su alma refleja muchas cosas, veo liderazgo y autodeterminación, confías en tus instintos, tienen la cualidad de poder evolucionar y autosostenerte por tus propios medios, sin embargo veo algo de falta de confianza y un conflicto interno, miedo a perder el control de tu vida, odias que las cosas escapen a tu control y te culpas si fallas por eso mismo, tú alma está guiada por…

El artista terminó su pintura mostrando lo que había pintado su lienzo, un hombre que parecía tener gran poder sentado en un trono a los lados de este había una espada y un escudo, Igor chasqueo los dedos y el lienzo empezó a brillar y se fue convirtiendo en una carta, que fue descendiendo hasta quedar en una de mis manos, ahora estaba enmarcada por unos bordes dorados y se podía apreciar los símbolos IV.

-El Emperador, hacía tiempo que no teníamos un invitado con ese arcano, tenga esa carta siempre cerca de usted, y cuando llegue el momento su Persona despertará, hasta entonces esperare con ansias nuestro próximo encuentro.

Dichas esas palabras el cuarto empezó a desaparecer y poco a poco todo se oscureció, y cuando menos me di cuenta estaba en mi casa, aún algo aturdido y medio dormido decidí bajar hasta el comedor, ahí me recibió mi abuelo.

-No puedo creerlo, has madrugado, mañana seguro estalla una tormenta.- comentó riendo mientras tomaba una taza de té

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.- le conteste mientras me dirigía a la cocina y empezaba a prepararme un café

-¿Por qué la cara de muerto?- me pregunto una vez me senté junto a el

-Yo puedo preguntarte lo mismo.- me reí

-Muy gracioso, mirando el lado bueno se que no es problema de mujeres porque te conozco, pero ya en serio, hoy te veo un poco más cansado de lo usual para estar recién despierto

-Estoy bien, tuve un sueño raro nada mas, dame unos minutos a que el café haga efecto y estaré con todas las energías.

Seguimos hablando por unos minutos, mi abuelo siempre ha sido una persona muy tradicional, como casi todas las personas que viven en Kanzaku respeta mucho las tradiciones y creencias, a veces es un poco pesado y más cuando se trata de algún objeto que traen a la tienda de antigüedades, y siempre soy el objetivo de sus quejas aún cuando es culpa de otro empleado, pero en el fondo se que me quiere y me respeta y se que cuando necesite algo puedo confiar en él, es muy sabio cuando se lo propone.

-En fin, me alegra que te despertaras temprano, así podemos hablar un poco más tranquilos sobre el trabajo.- Comentó mientras seguía con su taza de té

-No hay mucho que comentar realmente, han venido pocos vendedores así que es más fácil llevar un inventario y...- Mi abuelo me interrumpió

-No, no es sobre eso, bueno, en parte.- le dio un sorbo más a su té.- Verás, hace unos pocos minutos llegó una carta de un viejo amigo que ha estado buscando un objeto muy raro y antiguo para mi.- El abuelo entregó la carta y empecé a leerla.

"Estimado Sr Asano, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última carta y aún mucho más desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero ha sido un largo viaje siguiendo pistas y rumores, llegó un punto en que pensé que esto no existía (pero no se preocupe no me rendí).

Lamento decirle que aunque lo encontre, resulta que solo es una pequeña pieza de un rompecabezas más grande, pero supongo que mientras busco el resto de las piezas podría tener este y ponerle un precio o tenerlo como trofeo, usted decidirá…

En fin, estaré esperando en el norte de la ciudad junto a la estatua de Genbu a partir de las 8:00.

Daichi Yoshimura"

-¿Daichi Yoshimura? ¿Lo conozco?- pregunté, su nombre me sonaba bastante

-Si, es probable que no lo recuerdes, eras muy pequeño, Daichi es un amigo de la familia, el y tú padre fueron amigos desde pequeños y fue uno de mis asistentes cuando era cazador de tesoros.- Comentó mientras terminaba su té

-Dirás "recolector", cuando dices "cazador" suena como si fueras ese arqueólogo de las películas americanas… ¡Indiana Jones!.- Empecé a reírme con fuerza

-¡MÁS RESPETO MOCOSO!- Con una gran velocidad el abuelo tomó su bastón y me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.- En fin, hoy me siento de buen humor así que tomaré los dos turnos en la tienda, tú solo ve a buscar lo que Daichi encontró y tendrás el día libre.

¿Mocoso? tengo veinte, ya no soy un mocoso… Mejor no discutir al menos me está dando un día libre, seguimos hablando un rato más y luego el abuelo se levantó y se salió con dirección a la tienda de antigüedades, yo por mi parte volví a la cocina lave las tazas y puse a tostar unas rebanadas de pan para el desayuno de mi hermana Lía, ella bajó justo cuando termine.

-Buenos días...- Me saludo soltando un gran bostezo

-Y luego el abuelo dice que yo soy el que tiene el sueño pesado, ve despertandote que tienes que seguro Shidehara ya te está esperando.- comente mientras le entregaba su desayuno

-Bueno, siempre he sido la pequeña princesa del abuelo… Y por Kami no te preocupes, ella seguro aún está durmiendo.- dijo mientras le daba un mordisco al pan.

Lía es mi hermana menor, tiene diecisiete años y no se equivoca al decir que es la pequeña princesa del abuelo, y no es porque actúa como una (que si lo hace a veces), simplemente ella es más dedicada en lo que hace, es inteligente, responsable y algunos dicen adorable y bonita (pero esas personas luego responden ante mí y no vuelven a fastidiar cerca de casa), también tengo entendido que se ganó el apodo de la Srita Perfección en la escuela lo cual realmente le queda si me lo preguntan a mí, sin embargo a pesar de sonar tan perfecta sigue siendo muy inocente y no está tan preparada para manejarse sola, así que de momento sigo haciendo el rol del hermano sobreprotector, que siendo sinceros es un papel que me cae como anillo al dedo y no pienso soltarlo aún.

Lía termino de desayunar se cambio y los dos salimos, por lo general tengo la costumbre de acompañarla hasta su escuela pero hoy tenía que encontrarme con el amigo del abuelo, así que solo la acompañe hasta que nos encontraramos con Kami, Kami Shidehara ha sido la mejor amiga de mi hermana desde que tengo memoria, fácilmente han sido catorce años, y para describirla solo se necesitan dos palabras "Poco" "Femenina", pero yo creo que eso le juega a favor, siempre se muestra tal cual es y no le tiene miedo a nada, y aunque no nos llevemos tan bien la mayor parte del tiempo, me gusta tenerla cerca es una amiga de oro.

-Bueno días Lía.- soltó un bostezo.- Veo que hoy tampoco te escapaste de tu hermano.

-No… Hoy madrugo…- Contestó mi hermana suspirando

-Aunque me hubiera quedado dormido no habrías venido sola, siempre esperas a que prepare el desayuno porque tú tienes la maravillosa habilidad de convertir el pan en carbón.- Conteste y empecé a reirme

-Una pensaría que la tán bien llamada Srita Perfección sabría cocinar.- Kami empezó a reírse también

-SE cocinar… Solo que no muy bien…- Contestó Lía

-Lamento informar que quemar las cosas no es cocinar.- Kami y yo seguimos fastidiandola por unos minutos

-¿Podríamos volver al tema original?- Pregunto.- Arin, por favor es un poco vergonzoso que mi hermano siempre me está acompañando a la escuela, ¿No crees que hoy podrías hacer una excepción?

-Tienes suerte, hoy el abuelo me pidió que buscara algo para la tienda, así que aquí es donde iremos partiendo camino.- suspire.- Además con Shidehara puedes imaginar que hay un hombre protegiéndote.- tras decir eso salí corriendo en dirección opuesta lo más rápido que pude.

Después de unos metros mire hacia atrás y vi como mi hermana sostenía a Kami para que no me persiguiera, levante mi mano en saludo de despedida y seguí mi camino, fui hasta el centro de la ciudad y tomé el tren para ir hasta la parte norte de Kanzaku, el viaje fue bastante tranquilo, me sorprendió que de la nada el cielo se oscureció y empecé a escuchar truenos, nada que me preocupara pero me parecio raro ya que no estaba pronosticado lluvia, baje del tren y salí de la estación con dirección al centro del distrito norte de Kanzaku.

El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse cada vez más y hasta rayos empezaban a caer, de golpe sentí un dolor punzante en la cabeza, una voz que no podía identificar empezó a hablar, no podía entender lo que decía y así como vino ese dolor se fue, el cielo empezó a aclararse nuevamente, quizás a esto se refería Igor con experimentarlo… Quizás alguien normal no se haría esa pregunta, pensaría que fue un sueño y ya, pero yo no, fue demasiado real como para ser un sueño, seguí caminando hundido en mis pensamientos hasta que una voz me sacó de ellos

-¡Hey! Por aquí- Empecé a mirar a todos lados pero no veía a nadie.- Aquí, arriba del árbol.- mire hacia arriba y había una joven en lo alto subida a una rama..- ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a bajar?- Preguntó inocentemente

-¿Para empezar como subiste ahí?- Pregunté, no es lo que uno primero haría pero siendo sinceros estaba en lo más alto, tenía curiosidad

-Larga historia, solo digamos que me estaban persiguiendo un grupo de perros no muy amables, ¡Vamos ayudame! No tienes que hacer nada, solo quédate ahí, yo saltaré y me atrapas, es fácil.- Se paró sobre la rama y se preparó para saltar

Antes de que pudiera pensar en una forma de ayudarla o siquiera decir algo saltó, sin mas opciones me apresure a acomodarme e intentar atraparla, ella terminó cayendo arriba mio, al menos amortigüe su caída

-Ouch… No fue el aterrizaje que planeé pero gracias por atraparme…- Dijo mientras se levantaba

-De nada… Gracias por romperme la espalda…- Le conteste

-Tampoco exageres, mira el lado bueno, no todos los días te cae del suelo una chica bonita, mi nombre es Miyu Feng un gusto.- Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro me extendió la mano

-Supongo que es una forma de verlo… Arin Asano el gusto es mío.- Le dije y acepte el apretón de manos

-Bueno, me gustaría quedarme y seguir hablando, pero tengo cosas que hacer, espero nos volvamos a encontrar Arin.- Miyu volvió a sonreír y se fue.

Yo seguí mi camino hasta el parque, el lugar estaba bastante tranquilo y casi no había nadie así que encontrar al Sr Yoshimura fue fácil, era el único que estaba frente a la estatua de Genbu, era un hombre alto de cabello rubio y llevaba lentes.

-Disculpe… ¿Daichi Yoshimura?- Me acerque

-El mismo… Tú debes de ser Arin, como ha pasado el tiempo, la última vez que te vi apenas estabas aprendiendo a caminar.- Comentó riendo.- Supongo que tu abuelo te mando, y yo que esperaba poder hablar personalmente con él, pero no importa, esto es lo que tu abuelo estaba buscando.

Me entrego una espada de la era de bronce, de hoja corta y doble filo, tenía muy buen estado pero no veía bien porque mi abuelo la querría

-Veo que no la reconoces, no te culpo todos tienen una imagen errónea sobre la espada Kusanagi, claro esta solo es una replica pero es la más acertada a su verdadera forma, no es ni fue una katana, al menos según la información reunida a través de los años.- se acomodo los lentes

-Interesante, debo admitir es una réplica bastante buena, casi parece real, aunque no he visto a la verdadera Kusanagi así que no sabría comparar, pero para una espada clásica de la edad de bronce no está mal, la hoja está muy bien cuidada y es bastante más liviana de lo que uno esperaría.- Comente

-Veo que Suzaku te contagió su amor por estas cosas.- se río.- Me hubiera gustado poder hablar con él, hay algo que debemos discutir.

-¿Es sobre de que forma parte de un rompecabezas más grande?- Pregunte

-Así que te hizo leer la carta… Podría explicartelo pero casi seguro no entenderías nada de lo que digo, asi que mejor espero a verlo.

-Muy bien, yo le avisare en ese caso, es más voy corriendo a hacerlo, gracias Sr Yoshimura.- me despedí

-Por nada y fue un placer verte de nuevo Arin, que tengas buen día.

Ahora entendía porque mi abuelo quería la espada, si en verdad es una réplica de la Kusanagi tendrá un gran valor, y si no por lo menos por lo bien hecha que esta tendrá un gran precio igual.

Empecé a caminar de vuelta a casa pensando que haría en este día libre, de pronto algo llamó mi atención, el cielo se oscureció nuevamente y el tiempo pareció congelarse, del suelo empezaron a brotar unas criaturas pequeñas completamente negras, poseían garras y unos penetrantes ojos rojos, no lo puedo explicar pero en ese momento mi cuerpo dejo de responder, esas criaturas se veían sedientas de sangre, pense que era mi fin.

De golpe una figura cruzó a gran velocidad y las elimino, era Miyu

-Vamos no te quedes parado, las sombras no te tendrán piedad, tienes una espada USALA!.- me gritó

"¿Sombras?" esa palabra me hizo reaccionar, ¿sería esto de lo que hablaba Igor? Ya no podía quedarme a pensarlo, logre recuperar el control de mi cuerpo y justo en ese momento más de esas sombras brotaron del suelo.

Miyu con una especie de daga tridente empezó a atacarlos nuevamente, torpemente intenté blandir la espada, nunca había usado una de estas o algún arma en general, tenía conocimiento de Kendo pero con esta espada tan corta no me iba a servir de mucho, justo cuando una de esas sombras iba a atacarme la espada empezó a brillar, cuando el destello cegador desapareció en mis manos ya no estaba esa espada de la edad de bronce, ahora era una katana larga de hoja curva, no me quede a pensar que había sucedido y simplemente di un corte horizontal atacando a la sombra que fue partida a la mitad.

-¡Que truco tan genial!- Miyu empezó a aplaudir.- ¿Como lo hiciste?

-¿Parezco saber como lo hice?

Distraído por hablar con Miyu una de las sombras logró acercarse y darme un arañazo fue bastante leve pero podía sentir el ardor, las garras de esas cosas eran muy filosas, empuje a la criatura de una patada y volví a atacar con la katana, esta vez la espada se envolvió en un aura verdosa y tras dar el golpe y eliminar una de las sombras una rafaga de viento se desprendio y elimino a otra que estaba preparándose para atacar.

-Tu espada se puede transformar y tirar rafagas de viento… Y yo aqui con una daga con complejo de tenedor…- Comentó Miyu, no parecía estar centrada para nada en el combate.

Seguimos enfrentando a esas cosas, Miyu era bastante rápida y podía golpear sin muchos problemas a las sombras, yo intentaba mantener mi distancia y ver que hacían las sombras antes de atacar, adelantar mis movimientos a las de ellas, de vez en cuando me concentraba y la espada liberaba esas rafagas de viento, sin embargo me iba sintiendo más débil mientras más hacía eso.

Después de un tiempo las sombras dejaron de atacar y empezaron a amontonarse una sobre la otra hasta formar una gran masa que poco a poco empezó a tomar forma de un gran perro con tres cabezas.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije me persiguiendo un grupo de perros?- Pregunto Miyu

-Si…- Conteste

-Bueno… La pequeña mentira se hizo realidad… Y ya no es tan pequeña… ¿Algún plan?

Mientras seguíamos una de las cabezas escupió una gran bola de fuego, que logramos evadir, sin embargo las otras dos cabezas no perdieron el tiempo y una hizo brotar un pilar de fuego muy cerca mío que por fortuna no alcanzó a darme, Miyu no tuvo mejor suerte la otra cabeza escupió otra bola de fuego sin embargo quedó muy cerca de la bestia y esta con una de sus patas empezó a aplastarla con una de sus patas, Miyu soltó un grito desgarrador… Yo estaba aterrado, no podía hacer nada… Esta situación escapaba de mi control… Me sentía inútil incapaz de poder hacer algo…Una voz dentro de mi resonó "Yo soy tu..." en mi mente apareció esa carta que Igor y el artista me había entregado… "El Emperador" esa voz dentro mío volvió a hablar "Y tu eres yo…" Un aura azulada empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo…

"Yo soy quien habita en lo más profundo de tu alma… Tu Persona… Di mi nombre… Libera mi poder.."

-Per… So… Na…- El aura azul empezó a brillar con más fuerza- ¡KIRIN!- El aura azulada ascendió y empezó a tomar la forma de un unicornio con rasgos de dragón

"Yo soy una de las cuatro bestias sagradas, aquel que porta el poder del viento del oeste, para los emperadores que son protegidos bajo mis alas la derrota y el fracaso es algo que nunca conocerán"

Sentía el poder de Kirin fluyendo dentro de mi, con este poder no podía perder, casi sin pensarlo dije la palabra "Garu" fue instinto ni siquiera sabía el significado de esa palabra, Kirin respondió ante la orden y con un gran rugido detrás de él rafagas de viento empezaron a cruzar hasta llegar al cerbero y crear un pequeño tornado que lo elevó por los aires, aproveche el momento para acercarme a Miyu

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunte preocupado

-Me acaba de pisar un perro gigante… ¿Tu que crees?- A pesar de esa respuesta no perdió su sonrisa.- Pero sabes, es bueno saber que también tienes un Persona, eso significa que ya no me tengo que esconder.

Miyu hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse y fue rodeada por la misma aura azulada que yo tenía cuando empecé a invocar a Kirin

-La rueda de la Fortuna está girando… PERSONA!.

El aura azulada descendió y tomó la forma de una mujer con un vestido rojo y una capa negra, sostenía un cetro el cual brilló con una tonalidad blanca que envolvió a Miyu y empezó a sanar sus heridas

-Mucho mejor, ahora acabemos con este perrito, Lachesis haz tu magia.

El cetro de su Persona volvió a brillar, esta vez con una tonalidad celeste, el cerbero estaba poniéndose de pie nuevamente preparándose para atacar, fue en ese momento que sus patas se empezaron a congelar impidiendo que se moviera

-¿Te vas a quedar mirando o me vas a ayudar?- Pregunto Miyu

¿Como lo haría? Ni siquiera sabía cómo controlar a mi Persona, la voz de Kirin resonó dentro de mi "Soy parte de tí, solo necesitas pensar para que entienda tus ordenes, no dudes, ACTÚA!"

Tras eso simplemente levante mi mano y apunte hacia el cerbero, Krin rápidamente se movió en su dirección y golpeó con su cuerno una de las cabezas de la criatura cortandola, está al caer al suelo se empezó a separar otra vez en las pequeñas sombras las cuales el Persona de Miyu congelo y yo elimine usando las rafagas de viento que creaba Kusanagi, definitivamente no será una buena idea abusar de eso, cada vez me sentía más débil.

Las cabezas restantes escupieron fuego para derretir el hielo y luego con la cola golpearon a Kirin empujándolo, sentí un gran dolor como si yo hubiera recibido ese golpe, el cetro de Lachesis volvió a brillar en esa tonalidad blanca y recupere algo de mis fuerzas.

-Gracias, lo estaba necesitando.

-Por nada, pero mejor vamos terminando, hazlo volar una vez más y nosotras lo terminamos

Asentí con la cabeza y ordene a Kirin que usara ese pequeño tornado, mi Persona rugió una vez mas y las rafagas de viento aparecieron, en el momento en que el cerbero salió volando Lachesis creó un pequeño pilar de hielo que terminó empalando al perro cuando este cayó, esta vez la criatura simplemente desapareció por completo, el cielo volvió a aclararse y nuestros personas desaparecieron.

Sentí un bajón completo de energía, caí de rodillas por el agotamiento, mire la espada y esta había vuelto a su forma original, Miyu se acercó y me extendió su mano para ayudar a pararme

-No te preocupes, eso es normal, la primera vez que invocas a tu persona el agotamiento físico, psicológico y espiritual es brutal, pero con el tiempo te acostumbraras.- Comento con una gran sonrisa

-Todo me da vueltas…. Gracias por ayudarme, no creo que hubiera podido solo.

-Tonterías, tú hiciste un buen trabajo por tu cuenta, te recomendaría fueras a tu casa a descansar, yo haré lo mismo, si quieres saber más sobre tu habilidad de invocar a tu Persona y sobre las sombras, ven a esta dirección, mi hermano y yo quitaremos todas tus dudas.

Miyu me entregó un pequeño folleto con la dirección de un restaurante, después de eso simplemente se fue, definitivamente no fue un día normal, y ahora a parte de los Personas tenía preguntas sobre esta espada, no lograría nada preguntándome yo mismo, hice un esfuerzo para ir hasta el metro y tomar el tren para volver a casa.


	2. El Dragón Azur

Una vez en el tren el cansancio me ganó y cerré los ojos para dormir, solo unos segundos pasaron y cuando volví a abrirlos, estaba en el cuarto del terciopelo.

-Bienvenido a la habitación del terciopelo, es un gusto tenerlo de vuelta Sr Asano.- me recibió Igor.- Puedo ver que acaba de experimentar su nuevo poder y la amenaza que vive su mundo, solo me queda una pregunta ¿Piensa seguir adelante?

-¿Seguir adelante? Pensé que ya no me quedaba opción.- Comente

-Por el contrario Sr Asano, puede que mi maestro lo eligiera, pero él no quiere obligarlo a nada, ya que ha probado su potencial depende de usted si quiere seguir adelante, si no quiere hacerlo como le dije al principio todo esto no habrá sido más que un loco sueño para usted.- Igor mostró su sonrisa tétrica tan característica.

Lo pensé por un minuto, realmente no estaba seguro de sí cargar con una responsabilidad tan grande, pero si su maestro me eligió sus razones tendría y he de admitir que tener un Persona es algo interesante, puedo sentir la fuerza de Kirin dentro mio, si soy capaz de poder hacer algo con él lo haré.

-Pienso seguir adelante, si tu maestro confió en mí para darme este poder, no lo pienso decepcionar.- Respondí

-No podría haber esperado una mejor respuesta viniendo de un emperador, lleno de determinación.- Igor se río- Ahora déjeme mostrarle algo Sr Asano.

Igor chasqueo los dedos y la carta del emperador apareció a su derecha y Kirin a su izquierda

-Es necesario explicar esto y por favor preste mucha atención.- Igor se veía más serio.- Un Persona depende del arcano para crecer y el arcano depende de usted, el "Emperador" es el arcano que lo define y por tanto su arcano principal.-

-El Emperador nos enseña a evolucionar a través de nuestro poder personal. Nos insta a no confiar en los demás y a seguir nuestros instintos e impulsos. No hemos de permitir, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que los demás nos dominen o manipulen. Debemos guardarnos de ceder con excesiva rapidez o facilidad en situaciones conflictivas con otras personas.- Comentó el artista

-Eso es lo que representa el arcano del Emperador, y es lo que le da fuerza a Kirin, sin embargo si el arcano se pone de cabeza.- Igor chasqueo los dedos y la carta se puso de cabeza

Algo empezó a suceder con Kirin, un aura rojiza y oscura lo cubrió, se retorcía y rugía como si estuviera sufriendo, su cuerpo perdió todo brillo, sus alas estaban rotas, su cuerno desgastado y tenía una mirada sanguinaria y rabiosa.

-Riguroso, no hay segunda oportunidad, demasiado severo, militarista, demasiado combativo, no puede seguir escuchando, castigos excesivos, demasiado vanidoso, cobardía, mercenario, dictatorial rígido, intolerante, desconfiado, miedo de perder el control, demasiado impaciente, demasiado agresivo, etc. Todo eso y más representa el lado negativo del Emperador.- Comentó el artista

-Tal como le dije Sr Asano, el arcano depende de usted y del arcano depende su Persona, esto que está viendo frente a usted es un Persona Reverso, es el opuesto a lo que su Persona representa, en este estado es mucho más poderoso que en su forma normal, sin embargo no tendrá el 100% de su control y si no lo soluciona su Persona podrá desaparecer para siempre en el mejor de los casos, en el peor podría salirse por completo de su control y matarlo.- Igor volvió a chasquear los dedos y la carta volvió a su lugar y Kirin a la normalidad

-Lamentamos tener que mostrarle eso, pero esta vez era mejor que lo entendiera antes que lo experimente, un Persona es una carga importante y no debe de ser tomado a la ligera.- Dijo el artista mientras Igor volvía a mostrar su sonrisa

-Espero lo entendiera Sr Asano, aún hay dos tipos de Persona más que debe de conocer, pero de momento no es importante, esta sera la ultima vez que nos encontremos de esta forma, si quiere volver a contactarnos use esta llave.- Igor sacó una pequeña llave y me la entregó.- Coloque esta llave en cualquier puerta de una habitación vacía y al abrir esa puerta será transportado a la Habitación del Terciopelo, hasta entonces.

Igor se despidió y todo se oscureció, cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba en el tren llegando justo a mi parada, tome la espada y baje del tren, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza pero no me sentía con ganas de pensarlo, estaba muy agotado, fui con dirección a la tienda de antigüedades, el lado oeste de la ciudad siempre estaba muy vivo, sobre todo en la plaza Seifū, había niños correteando y jugando, músicos componiendo y en el medio una gran estatua del Krin, realmente no podía creer aún que esa criatura sea parte de mi, de niño siempre me parecio la mas interesante de las bestias nobles.

Justo en frente de la gran plaza se encontraba el distrito comercial y ahí la tienda de antigüedades, resaltaba por lo rara que se veía, un lugar tan grande y lleno de vida con edificios y tiendas hermosas y en el medio de todo eso la casa más antigua que uno puede imaginar con un montón de espadas, platos, emblemas y jarrones de quien sabe cuantos años, y aún así la gente la visita, Kanzaku es una ciudad que cuida mucho sus tradiciones y supongo que a la gente le gusta ver un poco de cada historia que hay en cada objeto de nuestra tienda.

Entre, salude a los empleados y me fui hasta el depósito de la tienda donde guardamos los objetos que no exponemos y hacemos el inventario, el abuelo estaba revisando todos los objetos, en especial cinco espadas.

-Es tedioso mantener este lugar y hacer inventario de todo lo que tenemos, pero me hace sentir especial saber que tengo un pedacito de historia, ya sea de Japón o del mundo.- Comentó suspirando.- Aunque sean réplicas en su mayoría, ¿quien no quiere presumir que tiene las Tenka-Goken?.

-Las Tenka-Goken, las cinco espadas más famosas de la era Muromachi, hasta a mi me llena de orgullo tenerlas en la tienda, aunque sea una réplica, y hablando de espadas y réplicas, el Sr Yoshimura te consiguió esto.- Mostré la espada que me habían entregado

-¿Sera?  
¡Increible!  
Daichi la consiguió, es la mejor Kusanagi que he visto en mucho tiempo.- El abuelo estaba muy feliz, parecía un niño con juguete nuevo

-Es una espada… Bastante interesante.- respondí mientras recordaba lo de hace unas horas

-Claro que lo es, Kusanagi o Ame no Murakumo es uno de los 3 tesoros sagrados de japón y…- El abuelo me vio.- ¿Qué te sucede? estás muy pálido…

-Estoy bien abuelo… Algo cansado…- Respondí, no podía decirle todo lo que sucedió,no me estaba por creer.

-Nada de eso, ven voy a prepararte un té y luego quiero que vayas a descansar, te ganaste ese día libre.- El abuelo me sacó a los empujones del depósito

Fuimos hasta la parte de atrás de la tienda, era como una pequeña cocina, el abuelo la construyó por si a los empleados o alguien le da hambre usarla, el abuelo empezó a preparar el té.

-Abuelo, en serio estoy bien, solo necesito descansar.- Le dije mientras lo veía ir de un lado a otro abriendo cajones y buscando el equipo del té

-No me voy a arriesgar, ninguno de mis nietos va a estar enfermo siempre y cuando yo pueda hacer algo.- Me contestó

Viendo que no podía hacer más nada suspire y me senté a esperar, una vez termino me sirvió una pequeña taza, tras darle el primer trago pude sentir como si todas mis fuerzas volvieran, me quedé mirando fijamente a mi abuelo en sorpresa.

-Te dije que te haría bien, es un té muy especial hecho para revitalizar el cuerpo, la mente y el alma.- Se empezó a reír

Termine el té y volví a casa, un día libre entero para no hacer nada, y eso fue lo que hice, si bien ese té me hizo bien era mi primer día libre en mucho tiempo, quería aprovecharlo así que no hice nada productivo en todo el día, así que después de almorzar me acosté a dormir y el resto de la tarde me la pase leyendo, cuando menos me dí cuenta ya eran las siete de la tarde, decidí prender la TV y en el noticiero mostraba el parque Kitaguni al norte de la ciudad, reportaban un evento raro en el parque, pasto quemado y un pequeño pilar de hielo que se estaba derritiendo ya, no había explicaciones y todo se le atribuyó a algun vandalo dañando la propiedad, al menos por el fuego y el pasto quemado, aún no podían explicar el hielo.

Sin embargo eso me puso alerta, Miyu había dicho que porque yo tenía un Persona ella no se tenía que esconder, eso significaba que cualquiera podría vernos usando nuestros poderes, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, revise uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y saqué el panfleto que Miyu me había regalado y la llave que me entrego Igor, la hora de ser improductivo había terminado, tenía que empezar a tomarme en serio el rol que se me había dado en esto, justo cuando iba a poner un pie fuera de casa mi hermana y Kami llegan

-Gracias por no irnos a buscar.- sonrío mi hermana

-Si, nos diste un día libre para perder el tiempo, un día hermoso para estar al aire libre o como tu hermana prefirió ir visitando cada esquina del distrito comercial... Por cierto espero las disculpas por lo de esta mañana.- Kami me miraba molesta

-Por favor Kami, fue solo una broma entre amigos, pero esta bien, lo acepto me pase, te pido me perdones por mi actitud tan infantil.- Hice una reverencia pidiéndole disculpas

-Te estas burlando, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí.- no pude contener mas la risa.- Igual no te preocupes te lo voy a pagar,estoy saliendo para comprar la cena, si quieres quedarte eres más que bienvenida.

-¡ESTAS PERDONADO! Sabes que nunca me podría enojar contigo, eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero… Trae lo que quieras sabes que no soy exigente.- Me dio un abrazo sonrió y se fue dentro de casa

-¿Vas a tardar?- Me pregunto Lía

-No tengo idea, y ya se lo que vas a preguntar, si, van a estar solas en casa, no me importa lo que hagan, siempre y cuando al volver la casa esté en pie.- respondí

Lía se empezó a reír antes de despedirse y entrar a casa, tenía el ligero presentimiento que me iba a arrepentir por tomar esa decisión, pero el abuelo no tardaría en llegar tampoco, me fui a la dirección del panfleto, el local estaba ubicado en el distrito este de la ciudad, así que tuve que tomar el metro de nuevo, a pesar de ser una ciudad pequeña si no conoces el lugar Kanzaku puede ser un laberinto al estar dividida en 4 pequeños distritos repartidos por los puntos cardinales.

No perdí el tiempo y fui directo al local, pero estaba cerrado, no veía ningún tipo de movimiento, detrás mío escuche una voz

-Lo siento, aún no abrimos.- Un hombre alto con un sombrero de pescador que le tapaba los ojos me habló.- Aunque si no me equivoco vienes por otras razones.- levantó un poco su sombrero y sonrió

-Lo siento, estoy buscando a Miyu me dijo que podía venir y…- Antes de seguir me interrumpió

-Lo se, Miyu es mi hermana, permiteme presentarme, soy Zhao Feng.- Se quitó el sombrero, aún así era difícil verle los ojos pues tenía el cabello largo casi cubriendolos.- Se por lo que vienes "emperador", por favor pasa.

Entramos al local, Miyu estaba dentro acomodando unas mesas y sillas, al verme soltó todo y me saludo con esa misma energía y alegría que tenía esta mañana

-Me alegro que pudieras venir, ya me estaba preocupando, pensé que habías decidido no seguir adelante.- Se acercó y me abrazo

-Si me eligieron es por algo, no pienso dar vuelta atrás, y dijiste que tu y tu hermano iban a ayudarme a entender esto un poco más.- Comente

-¿Y que estas interesado en saber?- Preguntó Zhao.- Ya has experimentado tu poder y el de las sombras, no hay mucho que pudiera decirte.- Se volvió a colocar su sombrero

-¿Por qué existen? ¿De dónde vienen?

-De donde vienen es simple, la memoria colectiva, el lugar donde todo lo relacionado con el psyche humano se hace realidad, sueños, miedos, recuerdos, etc.- Respondió Miyu

-Ahora porque existen es algo más complicado, ya que lo que nosotros enfrentamos como sombras solo se aplica a nuestra memoria colectiva, en especial aquí en Kanzaku, está ese mito de que todo se rige por un balance, los Persona son una extensión de nuestra personalidad, suele entenderse como una máscara que usamos para enfrentar nuestros problemas, las sombras serían su opuesto y la vez no, son una extensión de nuestra personalidad y también actúan como máscaras que usamos para enfrentar nuestros problemas, pero estas son malévolas y no las podemos controlar.- Comentó Zhao

-¿Entonces las sombras vienen de nosotros?- pregunté

-Si y no, las que tu y mi hermana enfrentaron no, esas son las que vienen de la memoria colectiva, son "sombras" pero solo lo son por la memoria colectiva de este lugar, Kanzaku está regida por la luz y oscuridad así que estas toman la forma de lo que la gente teme al escapar de la memoria colectiva y entrar en nuestro mundo, lo que nosotros vemos como criaturas oscuras en otro lugar pueden ser demonios o incluso otros persona, todo depende de la memoria colectiva que rija en la zona.- Hizo una pausa antes de seguir

-Ahora hay un tipo de sombra especial, una que si nos representa, como ya dije son la otra máscara que usamos para enfrentar nuestros problemas, solo que muchas veces no la podemos controlar, imagina al Persona como una luz y la sombra como la oscuridad, siempre hay un balance, si algo existe tiene un opuesto, siguiendo con ese ejemplo el Persona es una luz, ¿dime que pasa cuando te acercas a la luz?

-Empiezas a proyectar una sombra…- Respondí

-Exacto, y mientras más cerca de la luz más grande se hace esta sombra que proyectas, "Nuestro mayor enemigo somos nosotros mismos", "Nuestra verdadera fuerza despertara cuando decidamos enfrentar a la Adversidad", si logramos enfrentar a esta sombra y hacemos las paces con nuestro yo interior, el poder de nuestro Persona no tendrá comparación, ¿Tienes alguna otra duda?

-No… Gracias… Acabas de hacer pedazos mi cerebro…- Realmente me costó entender cada palabra que dijo, pero mas o menos me hice una idea

-Es por eso que es mejor experimentar que pedir la explicación.-Zhao empezó a reír.- Es interesante, estoy sintiendo una pequeña presencia de sombras, son muy débiles, ¿te molestaría acompañarnos? Quiero ver a tu Persona en acción

-No, no es problema, también quiero poner a prueba a Kirin.- A parte de eso estaba interesado en ver el Persona de Zhao, alguien con tanto conocimiento en el tema debe de llevar un tiempo en esto, y por tanto ser alguien muy poderoso.

Zhao puso un par de cajas de comida en una bolsa y empezó a guiarnos, le pregunté qué haríamos con las armas, esta vez yo no tenía una espada, me dijo que no me hiciera problema, ahora mismo solo usaríamos nuestros Personas, la noche iba cayendo sobre nosotros, caminamos un tiempo hasta llegar al río Otohime, no había nadie a esta hora y tampoco podía ver a las sombras.

-¿Estás seguro que es aquí?- Pregunté

-Si, es aquí, dale unos minutos y las sombras van a aparecer.- Afirmó Zhao

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Tenía curiosidad, Zhao estaba muy seguro

-Mi persona aparte de combatir es capaz de "sentir" por decirlo de alguna forma a las sombras y otros usuarios de Persona, generalmente debería de invocarlo pero he entrenado tanto esta habilidad que ya es natural, tú no lo puedes ver pero justo aquí hay una pequeña grieta que lleva a la memoria colectiva y es lo que permite que las sombras escapen, pero las sombras no van a salir así nada más, aparecen cuando una presencia fuerte se acerca, y con tres usuarios de Persona prácticamente estamos gritando que nos ataquen.

En el momento en que Zhao terminó de hablar las sombras empezaron a brotar de la tierra como hoy a la mañana, Miyu y yo no perdimos el tiempo e invocamos a nuestros Persona, pero Zhao se quedó atrás con las manos en la espalda.

-No me presten atención, yo solo estoy de observador, esta batalla es suya.- comento con una sonrisa

Hubiera preferido que nos ayudará, pero estas sombras eran tan débiles como las de la mañana entre las rafagas de viento de Kirin y los gelidos pilares de Lachesis rápidamente las fuimos eliminando, sin embargo las sombras no dejaban de aparecer y poco a poco iban ganando terreno, cuando se acercaron mucho no me quedo de otra que intentar mantenerlas a raya con golpes y patadas, se poco y nada de defensa personal así que intentaba mantener mi distancia y alejarlas para que después Kirin las remate con Garu.

Miyu por su parte se defendía bastante bien cuerpo a cuerpo sin usar su daga, asumió una pose de combate un poco rara, estando agazapada con la mano derecha extendida con la palma y los dedos hacia arriba y con la mano izquierda arriba de esta con la palma y dedos apuntando hacia abajo, como si fueran la cabeza y los colmillos de alguna bestia, iba avanzando dando tajos y golpes y luego remataba con bufu, las sombras empezaban a disminuir pero tanto Miyu como yo nos estábamos empezando a cansar y por mi parte Kirin ya no podía utilizar garu.

-Me parece que no lo sabes asi que mejor lo explico, los Persona utilizan dos tipos de energía para combatir, tu energía física para los ataques físicos y tu energía espiritual para los hechizos, para evitar que colapsen por falta de ambas el Persona ya no usará estos ataques, en este caso garu.- Comentó Zhao

Y hasta ahora es que se le ocurre mencionarlo, al menos Kirin aún podía combatir, las sombras empezaron a disminuir cada vez más y cuando parecía que habíamos ganado, un nuevo grupo empieza a brotar y empiezan a unirse como esta mañana, esta vez tomaron una forma más humanoide, esta criatura poseía una armadura completamente negra con unas alas rotas a espalda, una cara verde y putrefacta con penetrantes ojos rojos y cargando con una lanza

"Yo soy el ángel del abismo, aquel que trae la plaga y la destrucción a este mundo, yo soy Abaddon"

-Eso no es parece en nada a lo que enfrentamos esta mañana.- comentó Miyu con un poco de miedo

-Dependiendo de cuantas sombras se fusionan pueden crear una sombra mayor o menor, esta es una sombra mayor, su poder es casi equivalente a un persona, no se confíen.- Dijo Zhao

Invoque a Kirin y ordene que lo atacara con una cornada, el golpe dio de lleno pero Abaddon ni se inmuto con un simple golpe apartó a Kirin del medio, un dolor punzante recorrió mi cuerpo, había olvidado que lo que Kirin sufra yo también lo sufro, Miyu utilizó Bufu y aunque si parecio afectarle se recuperó, clavó su lanza en el suelo y un gran relámpago cayó sobre Lachesis haciéndola desaparecer, Miyu cayó de rodillas al suelo y Abaddón tomó su lanza intentando golpearla, moví a Kirin en su dirección y recibió el golpe de la lanza Abaddon luego azotó a Kirin contra el suelo y este desapareció, no pude resistir más y también caí al suelo incluso empecé a toser sangre, esta cosa era demasiado poderosa

"Humanos patéticos, ¿realmente creen ser capaces de hacerme frente?

No son los primeros de su clase que caen ante mi fuerza, una vez los elimine me llevaré su esencia a la memoria colectiva"

-Perdona que te interrumpa, pero no tengo tiempo para esto, veras soy lo que la gente llama pacifista, no me gusta pelear, asi que te lo pido amablemente, ríndete y vuelve de donde vienes.- Zhao empezó a caminar hasta estar cara a cara con Abaddon

"Después de lo que le hice a tus amigos ¿crees que te voy a tener miedo?"

Abaddon atacó con su lanza la cual Zhao evadió con dar unos pasos a un costado

-Tu te lo buscaste… Normalmente no me metería en un combate ajeno, pero lo has hecho personal en el momento en que pusiste en peligro la vida de mi hermana… ¡NEKOMATA!

Un aura azulada rodeo a Zhao y esta formo a una mujer de apariencia felina con una cola que se dividía en dos, las garras de la mujer brillaron con un color blanco y empezó a atacar varias veces a Abaddon hasta tirarlo al suelo, este se levantó y con furia intentó golpear a Nekomata con su lanza, pero esta desapareció al último segundo

-Debiste de rendirte cuando te di la oportunidad… Eres fuerte pero no lo suficiente…. ¡HUA PO!

Ahora el aura azulada tomó la forma de una pequeña hada de cabello negro y con la piel rojiza, ¿sería posible que Zhao tuviera dos personas?

El hada extendió sus manos y un pequeño orbe rojo apareció frente a Abaddon el cual unos segundos despues se rompio, no parecía haberle hecho daño.

-Disculpen, que desconsiderado de mi parte no curarlos ¡Mediarama!

Tras decir esas palabras Hua Po extendió sus manos y una luz sanadora nos cubrió a Miyu y a mi, ya podía sentir el poder de Kirin nuevamente, ayude a Miyu a levantarse y seguimos observando.

-Arin, si puedes invocar a Kirin y ordenarle que ataque te lo agradecería, quiero enseñarte un pequeño truco.- comentó Zhao

No lo pensé mucho y llame a Kirin y este cargo contra Abaddon, Zhao dio otra orden a Hua Po, la pequeña hada se montó en Kirin Kirin y lo envolvió con fuego, por alguna razón no sentí nada, Kirin envuelto en llamas golpeó directamente a Abaddon el cual se retorció de dolor

"¿Cómo es posible que me afectara?

El fuego es uno de mis elementos, no debería de haberme hecho daño"

Abaddon estaba de rodillas sosteniéndose apenas con su lanza

-Hua Po se encargó de eliminar tu resistencia cuando la llame, pero eso es el menor de tus problemas… Debiste irte cuando te di la oportunidad… Ahora conocerás parte de mi verdadero potencial.- Hua Po desapareció y el aura azulada empezó a recorrer a Zhao

-¿Cuantos Personas tiene?.- Pregunté sorprendido por el nuevo cambio

-Mi hermano es mucho más fuerte de lo que deja ver, si te soy sincera esta es la primera vez que lo veo peleando asi.- Me dijo Miyu

El aura azulada ardía con violencia, la energía era tan alta que el sombrero de Zhao salio volando, el aura se elevo al cielo y dio forma a un gran dragón.

"Yo soy una de las cuatro bestias sagradas y guardián del cielo del Este.. Seiryu el Dragón Azur"

El gran dragón comenzó a cargar energía y luego expulsó un gran rayo azul de su boca que dio de lleno en Abaddón haciéndolo desaparecer, Zhao dio media vuelta, hizo desaparecer a Seiryu y tomó su sombrero.

-Creo que exagere un poco con el final…- Comentó mientras se ponía su sombrero.- Al menos las sombras desaparecieron y la grieta con ellas.- Sonrío

-Ahora tengo muchas mas preguntas que antes…- Comente.- ¿Cómo tienes tres personas? Y si podías hacer eso desde un principio ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Lo de los Personas dejémoslo para mañana, sería algo largo explicar, en cuanto a porqué no lo hice antes bueno…. Como dije quería ver el poder de sus Personas, no era mi batalla, me sorprende que no tengas dudas sobre el ataque combinado, aunque no importa mañana lo explicare bien, de momento creo que sería bueno que volvamos a casa, ten esto.- Zhao me entregó la bolsa con las cajas de comida que saco antes de salir.- Así nadie se enoja contigo, por volver con las manos vacías y no te preocupes, cortesía de la casa.

Nos despedimos los tres y volví a casa donde me estaban esperando mi hermana, el abuelo y Kami, cenamos tranquilamente y aunque todos se reían y hablaban, yo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, miles de preguntas había en mi cabeza, decidí ignorarlas por un momento y pasar un momento feliz con mi familia y amiga, mañana sería otro día largo.


	3. Los Nuevos Asistentes

La mañana siguiente empezó con normalidad, me levante temprano y desayune con mi abuelo, luego mi hermana se despertó, le serví su desayuno, la acompañe a su secundaria y después me fui a trabajar, mi rutina de todas las mañanas, en lo que llegaban los empleados empecé a organizar el inventario y a acomodar algunos objetos, fue entonces que volví a ver la Kusanagi, algo en esa espada no era normal aunque claro, ahora nada en mi vida iba a ser normal.

Tome la espada y la empecé a examinar, no parecía fuera de lo común, ni siquiera tenía filo, no era diferente a otras réplicas que teníamos, pero aún así podía apostar que no era una espada común, la sostuve firmemente y me concentré intentando que cambiara de forma como ayer, pero no paso nada, al final me rendí y la deje en su lugar, al poco tiempo llegaron Tomoe y Shiro, los dos empleados del turno de la mañana, la tienda es pequeña y con tres personas nos podemos organizar bien, el primero en entrar fue un joven de cabello negro, vestía una camisa blanca y pantalones azules, y atrás de él aún afuera de la tienda había una joven de cabello rubio, vestía un abrigo verde debajo una camisa negra, ni bien Shiro puso un pie cayó de rodillas y empezó a suplicar por su vida.

-Lamentamos la demora jefe, fue todo mi culpa me quede dormido y…- Decidí interrumpir a Shiro antes de que armara una escena

-Tranquilo, despedir gente y por algo tonto como llegar tarde no es mi estilo.- Comente riendome

-Oh gracias a dios eres tu Arin, pensamos que estaría otra vez tu abuelo hoy y bueno… Temíamos por nuestro trabajo.- Tomoe por fin se animó a entrar en la tienda

-Si… No es nada contra tu abuelo, es un hombre genial pero…. No perdona…- Comentó Shiro

-Si, lo entiendo, no se preocupen están perdonados, saben que conmigo no hay problemas, total a la mañana no hay mucho trabajo, en fin manos a la obra.- Dije y empezamos a terminar con los preparativos para abrir

Tal y como esperaba a la mañana había poca actividad, la mayor parte del tiempo solo eran curiosos que venían a revisar y luego se iban, o compraban alguna baratija, nada de mucho valor, para estos turnos solemos organizarnos, dejó la venta de baratijas y joyas a Tomoe, la registradora en manos de Shiro y el resto como sería comprar objetos que la gente quiere vender o revisar el inventario me encargo yo.

La mayor parte del tiempo la perdíamos hablando entre nosotros, siempre fue divertido para mí hablar con mis empleados y conocerlos, mi abuelo dice que eso no es algo bueno ya que me terminé encariñando con ellos y que eso podría afectar nublar mi juicio cuando tenga que castigarlos al cometer un error, y aunque quizás tenga razón no puedo evitarlo, no quiero ser ese jefe gruñón que todos odian, de todos los empleados que tenemos estos dos chicos casi puedo decir son mis amigos, se tanto de ellos como ellos de mi, y preferiría tomar la culpa por sus errores antes que castigarlos, porque al final ¿no es culpa del jefe también si sus empleados meten la pata?

-Y… ¿Qué opinan de lo ocurrido en el parque Kitaguni?- Pregunto Shiro y me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Gente que tiene mucho tiempo libre y solo quiere causar daño.- Respondió Tomoe

-Oh vamos, el fuego si puede tener esa explicación, pero ¿cómo explicas el pilar de hielo?

¿Tú qué crees Arin?- Me preguntó

-Ciertamente no es algo fácil de explicar, pero tiene que haber una explicación lógica, el hielo no se genera así de la nada.- Comenté intente parecer lo más tranquilo posible

-Exacto tiene que haber una explicación lógica que no tenga que ver con tus locas historias de monstruos y fantasmas.- Sentenció la rubia

-Tampoco seas así, dijo el lugar donde estás trabajando tiene muchos objetos rodeados de historias locas de monstruos y fantasmas… Y creeme las de Shiro tienen más sentido que las que mi abuelo me cuenta.- Empecé a reír

-Gracias por el apoyo jefe, tienes que ser un poco más abierta a las otras opciones Tomoe, no todo tiene que tener un sentido lógico, y si lo tiene que tener recuerda que todo lo que existe tiene un opuesto, si hay una explicación lógica hay una sobrenatural.- Dijo Shiro

-Hasta que no lo vea, no lo creeré, me parece bien que creas en lo sobrenatural pero no busques que yo crea en algo que me parece tonto.

-Bueno, puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero primero dime… ¿Qué te parecería que pasaramos una noche en el cementerio Seichi?- Shiro parecía emocionado

-En primera no pasaría una noche en un cementerio y en segunda no pasaría noche contigo.- Tomoe se veía molesta

-Ouch… Pero yo lo decía más para comprobar cierto rumor, dicen que a la medianoche, en el cementerio se pueden oír ruidos raros, como lamentos, y hay algunos que dicen ver una figura con una túnica negra dando vueltas.

-Y ¿por qué no vas a comprobarlo?- Pregunto la rubia

-Porque yo creo en eso y no voy a poner un pie en el cementerio sabiendo que esa cosa está ahí, pero si quieres cerrarme la boca y demostrar que tienes razón la oferta está.

Siguieron hablando y discutiendo, yo me quede callado y analice lo que había contado Shiro ¿sería probable que eso fuera obra de las sombras?

Tendría que comentarselo a Zhao, la mañana avanzó normal hasta el almuerzo en esta hora se suele hacer el cambio de turnos o en mi caso tomar una hora libre y almorzar, una vez me despedí de Shiro y Tomoe y empezaba a preparar algo para comer mi abuelo llegó a la tienda

-Buenos días pequeño gran jefe, ¿qué tal la mañana?- Saludo con buen humor

-¿Abuelo? buenos días, la mañana ha sido bastante normal no hubo mucho que hacer, hemos vendido un par de anillos pero nada interesante, estaba por empezar almorzar.- Respondí

-Te entiendo, la mañana en este lugar es aburrida y esos dos mocosos que se ponen nerviosos ni bien uno alza la voz no ayudan.- Comentó con su humor usual

-Si les dieras una oportunidad verías lo buenos que son, tu solo sabes meter miedo, en fin ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Pregunté, no era usual verlo en la tienda desde que yo empecé a trabajar

-No me vayas a decir que ahora un tierno abuelo no puede visitar a su nieto en el trab…- Empezó a reír antes de finalizar la oración.- Eso ni yo me lo creo, en cualquier caso venía a traerte esto, lo dejaste en casa y parece importante.- Me entregó la llave que Igor me había dado ayer

-Gracias, si es algo importante.- Tengo que prestar más atención a donde dejo mis cosas, no quiero que mi abuelo o mi hermana sean arrastrados a esta locura

-Esta llave es bastante interesante, un diseño muy bonito, elegante y antiguo, hace recordar la época de mi juventud… No me prestes atención, lo otro que venía a decir era que puedes tomarte la tarde libre, yo te relevo.- Comentó

-¿En serio?- Me pareció muy raro que me quiera dar otra tarde libre

-Si, se libre y haz las estupideces que los jóvenes de ahora hacen, deja al vejestorio en su hábitat natural.

-¿Te encuentras bien abuelo? No suenas como el tú de siempre.- Ya me estaba preocupando

-¡ESTOY BIEN!- Me golpeó con su bastón- Mocoso mal agradecido le doy una tarde libre y se pone a cuestionar mi salud.- Ya estaba volviendo a ser el mismo.- Y ya que te vas lleva esto.- Me entrega una katana que enseguida reconocí

-Abuelo… Esta es Dojigiri Yasutsuna… Una de las Tenka Goken… ¿Qué quieres que haga con ésto?

-Presumir, es una katana hermosa, cualquiera que te vea con ella querrá saber dónde la conseguiste, y entonces les dices que en nuestra tienda, ahora ve y disfruta de tu tarde libre.

El abuelo empezó a sacarme a los empujones y luego cerró con fuerza la puerta, "Eso fue raro…" Pensé, sin embargo no le di más vueltas al asunto y pensé en "disfrutar" mi tarde libre, ya que el abuelo me expulsó de la tienda, me fui con dirección al restaurante de Zhao, lleve la llave de Igor y la Dojigiri, no quería perder ninguna de las dos.

De camino no paso nada interesante, un par de personas hablando sobre lo del parque y compartiendo teorías, creo que lo más molesto del recorrido fue parar a cada rato para mostrar que la espada era falsa, que no tenía filo y que solo la tenía para promocionar nuestra tienda, si sabía cuántos problemas podría causar la hubiera dejado en casa, aunque el abuelo me mataría si pierdo de vista una espada tan valiosa.

Una vez llegué Zhao me estaba esperando, lo salude y le pregunte donde se encontraba Miyu me dijo que la dejó en el fondo meditando, el Persona de Miyu también tiene la misma habilidad de analizar y detectar sombras que Seiryu, sin embargo Miyu no la entrena y por consecuencia la habilidad es muy pobre aún con Lachesis presente.

-Es difícil mantener tu rol de hermano y mentor a la vez, pero se que con el tiempo Miyu será capaz de grandes cosas con su Persona.- Suspiro

-Más o menos te entiendo, soy muy sobreprotector con mi hermana, ella y mi abuelo son toda mi familia, intento mantener mi rol de hermano pero hay veces que no puedo evitar ser sobreprotector y actuar como un padre, suena horriblemente raro lo se.- Mejor no decía nada…

-No es raro, cada uno actúa según el rol que se impone, tu te impusiste el de un protector más que el de un hermano, no debes de sentirte mal, puede que ahora le moleste pero mas adelante tu hermana seguro entendera.-Comentó y fuimos a buscar a Miyu

La parte de atrás era un lugar bonito, un gran patio donde ya había algunas mesas y sillas acomodadas, cuando este lugar abriera de seguro sería un éxito, Miyu estaba en el fondo del patio a la sombra de un árbol, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, las manos extendidas con los dedos del medio y anular tocando los pulgares y con los ojos cerrados, se la veía muy tranquila y en paz, lo cual era raro conociendo su actitud enérgica y alegre.

-Bueno Miyu, por hoy está bien, ya vino Arin y tenemos cosas que hacer.- Dijo Zhao

-Gracias al cielo… Las tres horas más aburridas de mi vida y que no voy a recuperar….-Comentó mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba.- No entiendo por qué tengo que hacer esto si tu ya tienes desarrollada esta habilidad.- Tras decir eso me miró y saludó con la mano sin decir una palabra, parecía que la meditación le sacó por completo su personalidad

-Para que no seas tan dependiente, algún día no voy a estar presente y vas a necesitar estar preparada.- Respondió Zhao.- En fin, Arin confío en que trajeras una llave contigo, necesito presentarles a algunas personas para que me ayuden a explicar unas cuantas cosas.- Comentó con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo supiste lo de la llave?- Pregunté, Zhao parecía saberlo todo

-Igor nos da una a todos, si tu no la tenías usaríamos la mía, pero me imagino que la trajiste.

Los tres entramos nuevamente al local y Zhao me hizo colocar la llave en la puerta que llevaba al almacén de mantenimiento, puse la llave en la puerta y la hice girar, una luz brillante de color azul oscuro salía atrás de la puerta y al abrirla estábamos en la habitación del terciopelo

-Bienvenidos a la habitación del terciopelo, los estaba esperando.- Igor estaba sentado en su silla como siempre con su sonrisa tan característica.- Es un placer volverlo a ver Sr Asano, y uno mucho más grande tenerlo con nosotros nuevamente Sr Feng.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Igor.- Sonrío Zhao

-Y yo supongo que la adorable señorita que los acompaña debe de su hermana, ¿verdad Sr Feng?

-Si, ella es mi hermana menor Miyu.

-Su nariz es bastante larga…-Comento con suma inocencia, parecía que volvía a ser la misma- DIGO es un placer conocerlo Sr Igor- Inclinó la cabeza en modo de saludo

-No es la primera en notarlo y remarcarlo señorita, no se preocupe.- Igor empezó a reírse.- Y siguiendo con las presentaciones, yo también tengo que presentarles a dos asistentes nuevos, aunque claro al Sr Feng le serán familiares.

Entonces detrás de Igor aparecieron dos personas, una chica joven vistiendo un vestido azul oscuro sin mangas, abajo de eso parecía llevar una remera mangas largas cubierta en franjas blancas y negras, medias largas negras y tacones azules, cabello negro y ojos amarillos, iba cargando un libro.

-Mi nombre es Agatha, una humilde asistente encargada del compendio de Personas, en este libro llevó lista de todos y cada uno de los Personas que tienen

Al lado de ella había un hombre joven también, pero mayor que la chica, vestía un chaleco azul y debajo de este una camisa completamente blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos azules, a diferencia de la joven él no cargaba nada

-Yo soy Felix, por mi parte estoy encargado de "despertar" el poder que duerme dentro de las armas que me traigan, como también de "unir" el poder de sus personas secundarios a los de su Persona principal

-Ya lo saben, pero yo soy el artista demoníaco,yo me encargo de ver en sus almas y confirmar si están listos para llevar más Personas y también me encargo de crearlos.

-Con las presentaciones terminadas, ¿se puede saber en que los podemos ayudar?- Pregunto Igor

-Necesito ayuda explicando las funciones de ustedes en todo esto, principalmente el uso de multiples Persona y la "unión"

-Muy bien, dejemos que los expertos hablen entonces.- Contestó Igor dándole la palabra a sus asistentes.

-El uso de múltiples Persona requiere de un alma fuerte, mientras más fuertes se hagan con el tiempo serán capaces de llevar Personas secundarios, a diferencia de su Persona principal estos solo pueden crecer hasta cierto punto.- Dijo el artista

-Y cuando llegan a su máximo poder, yo me encargo de liberarlos a la memoria colectiva, pero antes de eso "fusionó" el poder de ellos con el de su persona principal, aumentando su fuerza y en muchas ocasiones entregando habilidades nuevas.- Hablo Felix

-Y todos sus Personas, ya sean principales o secundarios los llevare en este libro, para que puedan traerlos de vuelta cada vez que los necesiten.-Dijo Agatha y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.- Aunque claro, este libro ya está prácticamente completo, así que solo dependerá de que ustedes se hagan fuertes para poder usar los Personas que hay disponibles.

-Sobre eso… Lo siento Agatha, pero tendré que pedir que no usemos el mismo Compendio.- Dijo Zhao.- Esta dejó de ser mi aventura hace tiempo, mis prioridades cambiaron, ahora mismo solo estoy para acompañar a mi hermana y amigo, esta es su aventura, no la mía

-El Sr Feng tiene razón, Agatha por favor empieza un nuevo libro.- dijo Igor

La joven se veía molesta, dejo salir un gran suspiro y camino hasta un pequeño librero donde guardo el libro que tenía y sacó uno nuevo, lo abrió frente a nosotros mostrando que estaba completamente en blanco, luego lo fue abriendo en distintos segmentos

I El Mago: Hua Po

IV El Emperador: Kirin

IX El Ermitaño: Nekomata

X La Fortuna: Lachesis

XX El Juicio: Seiryu

-¿Algún otro persona que quieran registrar?- Pregunto Agatha mirando a Zhao

-Son los únicos que tenemos.- Respondió sonriendo.- Me gustaría hicieras la "fusión" Felix, tengo a Nekomata y a Hua Po, pero si fuera para mis amigos en lugar de Seiryu te lo agradecere

-No hay problema, no importa quien tenga las cartas la "unión" puede darse a otros.

Felix levantó las manos y las cartas del Emperador y la Fortuna aparecieron, debajo de estas las cartas del Ermitaño y el Mago respectivamente, estas a diferencia de las otras dos, tenían bordes plateados en lugar de dorados, Felix hizo un movimiento rápido de manos y la misma aura azul que nos rodea al invocar un persona unió las cartas, sentí una descarga de energía, me sentía mucho más fuerte, Felix se detuvo y suspiro.

-Lamento decir que no he podido hacer toda la transferencia, esos Personas eran muy fuertes para ellos dos, no quita el hecho de que son más fuertes y han heredado dos pequeñas habilidades, "Zan" un golpe cargado con energía de luz para Kirin y "Agi" el hechizo básico de fuego para Lachesis.

-Muchas gracias Felix.- Miyu se acercó y lo abrazó, definitivamente había vuelto a ser ella misma.- ¿Y podríamos sacar nuevos Persona?.- Pregunto mirando al artista

-Me temo que sus almas aún no están listos para la carga de otro persona.-Respondió

-Uhm… Señorita… ¿Sería mucha molestia si me suelta?.- Preguntó Felix

-Oh… Lo lamento…- Miyu se apartó un poco apenada.- Me deje llevar por la alegría.

-Esta bien no se preocupe, pero en el trabajo yo quiero mantenerme profesional, hablando del trabajo… ¿Podría ver su espada Sr Asano?.

-Si, pero no te ilusiones, es solo una replica.- Comente mientras le entregaba Dojigiri

-Muy por el contrario, esta es una katana muy poderosa, su poder está dormido, podría despertarlo y revivir su filo, si me da hasta la noche de su mundo, ya estará lista.

¿Poder dormido? ¿Revivir su filo? ¿Sería posible que esta sea una Tenka Goken verdadera? ¿Mi abuelo estaría al tanto de esto? Esas y muchas otras preguntas cruzaban mi cabeza, lo pensé por unos minutos y le entregue la espada a Felix

-Bien, espero que para esta noche esté terminada, la voy a necesitar

-Cuente conmigo, prometo que haré un trabajo excelente

¿Necesitan algo más?- Pregunto Igor

-No, el resto podré explicarlo yo, gracias.- Zhao hizo una pequeña reverencia y empezamos a salir

-¡ALTO!- Agatha grito.- Lo siento… Ustedes dos se pueden retirar, pero necesito hablar con Zh… El Sr Feng, solo si no es molestia…

-Aquí viene la reprimenda… Disfruten su tarde, los veré esta noche.- Comentó Zhao sonriendo

Miyu y yo salimos de la habitación, yo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, muchas preguntas que no parecían tener una respuesta concreta, Miyu paso su mano cerca de mi cara llamando mi atención

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Me preguntó.- Se que esto es difícil de procesar yo también he despertado a mi Persona hace poco y Zhao me ha puesto al día, pero aún así es complicado entenderlo todo.

-Entiendo… Y no te preocupes estoy bien

-Entonces muestra una gran y brillante sonrisa.- Tras decir eso Miyu se agarró el estómago y su expresión cambio

-¡¿Estas bien?!- Pregunte asustado

-Si… Es solo que…. Tres horas meditando…. Y luego la habitación del terciopelo… No he tenido tiempo de almorzar y tengo mucha hambre…- Comentó apenada

-Menos mal solo era eso.- Suspire.- Mi abuelo me expulsó de la tienda antes de poder terminar mi almuerzo así que también tengo hambre… Conozco un lugar no muy lejos de aquí donde podríamos comer algo

-¿Me estás invitando a salir?- Una sonrisa picara se dibujo en la cara de la joven

-M-Mas bien a almorzar y… N-No lo decía con ese sentido…

-Tranquilo tonto, estoy bromeando, dame un minuto para prepararme y nos vamos.- Miyu sonrio y subio las escaleras del restaurante hacia el segundo piso.

Yo decidí esperarla afuera, todo esto estaba pasando muy rápido, un día era una persona normal siguiendo una rutina aburrida, al otro soy elegido para eliminar criaturas salidas de la memoria colectiva utilizando una entidad nacida de mi alma, más todas las preguntas que nacieron hoy, siento como si todo mi mundo hubiera sido sacudido… Lo mejor sería que no lo pensara tanto, con el tiempo las preguntas tendrán sus respuestas y me acostumbrare a todo esto, por ahora lo mejor sería disfrutar esta tarde.


	4. Una noche en el cementerio

Cuando Miyu se terminó de arreglar salimos hacia el lugar que había mencionado, a unas cuantas manzanas del restaurante se encontraba un parque en el cual había un pequeño puesto que vendía Onigiris las típicas bolas de arroz, compre una media docena me senté con Miyu en una banca, ella tomó uno y se le quedó mirando

-¿Que pasa? ¿Pensé que tenías hambre?- Le pregunté

-Si tengo, pero… Es la primera vez que como arroz de esta forma, por lo general es en un tazón y con palillos- soltó una pequeña risa

-Sigue siendo arroz, solo que esta envuelto en un alga nori, suelen rellenarse con atún y verduras, pero estas son simples, se que no es un gran almuerzo, pero va engañar al hambre por un tiempo.- Sonreí

Los minutos pasaron, Miyu y yo almorzabamos y hablábamos de distintas cosas, ella estaba fascinada con la ciudad y le gustaría explorar más a fondo y conocerla, estuve a punto de ofrecerme a mostrarle un poco más la ciudad escuche una voz llamándome, una muy familiar, lentamente me di la vuelta para confirmar lo que temía, mi hermana y Kami estaban atras mio.

-¡Lía! ¡Kami! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- Pregunté

-Salimos de la escuela hace un rato y andamos paseando.- Contestó mi hermana

-Una mejor pregunta sería ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? Se supone que hoy trabajabas.- Me pregunto Kami

-Estamos almorzando ¿Quieren acompañarnos?.- pregunto Miyu con una gran sonrisa

-Eso, mientras más mejor- Dije forzando una sonrisa, solo en ese momento esperaba que la tierra me comiera, que como los últimos días han ido no me sorprendería si fuera a pasar

-Estamos bien, gracias pero no queremos interrumpirlos.- Respondió mi hermana

-Tú no querrás interrumpir, por mi parte yo estoy hambrienta.- Dijo Kami.- ¿Puedo?.- preguntó señalando uno de los Onigiris

Miyu asintió y le entregó una, yo le hice una seña a Lía para que me acompañe a comprar más, ya que si nos iban a acompañar las íbamos a necesitar, estuvimos unos minutos en silencio haciendo fila hasta que mi hermana se animó a hablar

-Hey… Uhm… En serio lamentamos interrumpir.- Comentó apenada

-No te preocupes, no interrumpes nada.

-Aún así disculpa

-Todo perdonado hermana.

Ya me imaginaba que pasaba por su cabeza, no le di mucha importancia tampoco, unos minutos más tarde volvimos con mas onigiris, la banca no era lo suficientemente grande, así que me senté en el suelo y Lía junto a Kami y Miyu.

-Mi nombre es Miyu Feng, es un placer conocerlas.- dijo con una sonrisa hacia mi hermana y su amiga

-Yo soy Lía, el placer es mío.- Sonrío mi hermana

-Soy Kami, un gusto

-Que no te engañe la buena actitud de ahora, la enana tiene el temperamento de un rottweiler.- Mire a Kami esperando ver su reacción, por fuera estaba sonriendo, por dentro sabía que estaba cavando mi tumba

-Tienes suerte de que estoy comiendo, de lo contrario deberías empezar a correr porque cuando la "enana" te agarre, te hará pedazos.- Dijo molesta, siempre fue sensible sobre su estatura, y siempre me pareció divertido fastidiarla

Antes de poder decir algo más, mi hermana se levantó y nos dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a los dos

-Por el amor de dios intente comportarse y no insultarse cuando hay alguien mas presente, te pido disculpas por estor Miyu, me gustaría decir que no es algo usual, pero vas a tener que acostumbrarte

-No te preocupes, si quieres dejarlos que se maten por mi bien, tendremos un bonito espectáculo mientras almorzamos.

Quitando esa pequeña escena que armamos la tarde siguió normal, Miyu nos comentó que viene de China, que realmente no sorprende por su apellido, hace unas semanas llegó a la ciudad para estar con su hermano.

-Es como una tradición en mi familia, en cierto punto de nuestra vida tenemos que hacer un pequeño viaje de autodescubrimiento fuera de nuestro hogar, es para hacernos mejores "personas".- Miyu remarco la palabra personas, entendí rápido a qué se refería. -Un cambio de aire para entender mejor nuestro yo interior.

-Entonces elegiste una buena ciudad para venir, expulsamos historia y tradiciones, seguro te es fácil descubrirte a ti misma en un lugar como este.- Comentó Lía

-Seré honesta, no estoy muy centrada en esto, lo voy a tomar como unas hermosas vacaciones de mi hogar, por eso me vine a donde estaba mi hermano, si alguien me puede ayudar a pasar más rápido por este "viaje espiritual" es él, por lo demás no me molestaría que ustedes me ayudaran en el viaje de verdad para conocer esta hermosa ciudad

-Será un placer.- Comentó Kami

-Sí, podríamos empezar ahora incluso.- Dijo mi hermana

-No, lo lamento ahora mismo ando ocupada, verán estamos pensando abrir un pequeño restaurante con mi hermano, y aún estamos lejos de tenerlo listo, es mas debería de volver y seguir arreglando el lugar.

-Oh cierto, yo prometí ayudar, que tengan una linda tarde chicas.- me levanté del suelo y le di la llave de casa a Lía.- Como dije ayer, no me importa lo que hagan mientras cuando vuelva la casa siga en pie.

Dicho eso nos despedimos y con Miyu emprendimos camino hacia su casa nuevamente, fue relativamente tranquilo, me dijo que le cayeron bien las chicas y que esperaba poder conocerlas mejor mañana, yo me alegré realmente porque honestamente creo que Lía y Kami son mejores opciones para conocer la ciudad y perder el tiempo que yo.

Los minutos pasaron y decidí preguntar por eso del viaje del autodescubrimiento, es obvio que se refería a las Personas como entidad.

-Oh eso, se nota que no me esforcé mucho en camuflar a lo que me refería, pues eso, un viaje fuera del hogar para autodescubrirse, se hace una vez despiertas tu persona por primera vez, no hay mucho más que pueda decir, se explica solo básicamente.

-Bueno, es cierto que un Persona se hace mas fuerte cuando nosotros lo hacemos, Igor hizo una vaga explicación cuando me habló sobre los reversos, pero me da curiosidad esta tradición.

-No creas que yo tengo todas las respuestas… Toda mi familia son usuarios de persona, cada vez que despertamos nuestro potencial hacemos este viaje para hacernos más fuerte, auto descubrirnos, tener una realización, ser alguien diferente y entonces cumnplir con el legado de nuestra familia.

-¿Legado?- Ahora sí había captado mi atención

-Como dije, no tengo todas las respuestas, si no posees un Persona todo los temas relacionados con eso se nos ocultan, y digamos que siempre fui la oveja negra así que se me mantuvo aún más fuera sobre estas cosas, soy muy ignorante sobre todo esto.- El tono de su voz cambio en la última oración.

-Interesante… Entonces… ¿Zhao también está en este "viaje"?- Pregunte hubiera sido inteligente de mi parte cambiar el tema, pero mi curiosidad podía más

-No, Zhao ya lo hizo y lo completo relativamente rápido, no por nada le dicen "el prodigio", es el primero en toda la historia de nuestra familia en despertar su persona a la edad de doce y tardar solo tres años en completar este viaje, realmente es el orgullo de mi familia.- Su tono volvió a la normalidad así que seguí haciendo preguntas.

-Es impresionante, ahora entiendo porque es tan fuerte, pero… ¿Por qué está aquí en Kanzaku y no en tu hogar?

-No sé, yo tenía ocho cuando él despertó a Seiryu por primera vez, fue increíble verlo, ese majestuoso dragón azur, cuando se fue pase cada día en la puerta de casa esperando a mi hermano y poder ver en que se convirtió ese dragón, sin embargo… Nunca pude verlo… Es más Zhao se negaba a usarlo, la misma excusa de ahora, si no es necesario no piensa actuar, se notaba que cambio y para bien, no me importaba estaba orgullosa de mi hermano y yo con once me esforzaba día y noche para poder despertar mi persona y seguir sus pasos.- Miyu hizo una pausa antes de seguir.- Un día discutió con mi padre, no recuerdo bien por qué, solo se que de un día para el otro mi hermano se había ido de nuevo… Simplemente dijo que si alguna vez necesitábamos algo estaría en esta ciudad y siete años después aquí estoy, no he tocado el tema y honestamente no quiero, veo muy feliz y tranquilo a Zhao como para molestarlo con eso.

-Ya veo… Lamento haber sacado el tema… Me di cuenta como tu tono de voz cambiaba mientras hablabas, a pesar de esconderlo con una sonrisa…- Ahora me sentía como un imbécil porque sabía que debía de cambiar de tema y no lo hice.

-No te preocupes, el pasado es pasado, no hay porque amargarse por cosas que ya no se pueden cambiar, solo queda esperar que el destino nos ofrezca un futuro más bonito.- Volvió a soltar esa sonrisa natural que tiene

-¿Crees en el destino?- Pregunte cambiando de tema y un poco incrédulo porque ella que honestamente me daba un aire de espíritu libre que no cree en esas cosas, creyera justamente en el destino.

-Mi Persona es Lachesis, la segunda de las tres hermanas del DESTINO, ella es quien decide cuanto tiempo de vida tiene cada ser humano y luego sella su DESTINO una vez definido cuánto va a vivir, y hasta donde recuerdo el Persona es un reflejo de nuestra personalidad.

No pude evitar mirarla en silencio unos minutos mientras me daba una clase de historia sobre Lachesis, solté un "Touche" y me reí, supongo que tiene sentido si se lo ve desde esa forma, al poco tiempo llegamos a su casa, Zhao recién estaba saliendo de la habitación del terciopelo.

-No volveré a entrar ahí hasta dentro de una semana… Si me necesitan estaré durmiendo.- Dijo y empezó a subir al segundo piso.

-Antes de irte Zhao, hay un asunto que me gustaría comentarte.- Hable, pensaba comentarle sobre el rumor del que Shiro hablo hoy a la mañana

-Si, la cosa en el cementerio, no te preocupes ya lo se, hagan tiempo y luego entra a la habitación para retirar tu espada, cuando estén listos me avisan.- Dicho eso se retiro.

-Parece que la señorita Agatha logro cansar a mi hermano.- Se rió Miyu

-Eso parece.- También me reí.- Bueno… Supongo que para matar el tiempo podríamos ponernos a arreglar el lugar como habías dicho.

Miyu asintió y empezamos a trabajar, acomodamos sillas y mesas, instalamos un par de cosas en la cocina y ayude a organizar un poco el almacén y sin darnos cuenta las horas se fueron, honestamente no soy alguien que disfruta romper la rutina, prefiero mi vida simple, pero hoy fue un día más divertido de lo que esperaba, al poco tiempo Zhao bajo y nos dijo que nos fuéramos preparando y que entraramos a la habitación del Terciopelo para al menos retirar mi espada, una vez dentro Igor y sus asistentes nos recibieron

-Me alegra que volviera Sr. Asano, tal como prometí aquí está su espada.- Felix me entregó la Dojigiri Yasutsuna.- He logrado despertar una parte del poder de la espada, su verdadero potencial aún duerme, pero le aseguro que no se va a decepcionar por el trabajo que hice.- Una vez terminó de hablar, el artista siguió

-Veo que sus almas han creado un lazo entre ellas, estos lazos son importantes porque les ayudan a crecer, mientras más grande el alma más fuerte y por consiguiente más personas, denme un minuto y vere dentro de ellas para y revelar su primer arcano secundario y un guardián adecuado para este.

El artista empezó a dar varias pinceladas en su lienzo mientras empezaba a describir lo que veía

-Veo autocontrol, determinación, valor y el deseo de proteger a las personas cercanas a usted, la paciencia es la clave y solamente con tolerancia logrará enfrentar cualquier adversidad, Sr Asano su primer arcano secundario es **la fuerza**.- Volteo su lienzo mostrando la imagen de una mujer abrazando un león junto al n! XI

-En cuanto a usted Srta. Feng, veo miedos… Un miedo inmenso al futuro y a lo desconocido, pero a su vez hay una gran luz de esperanza que brilla con fuerza y aleja esos miedos, sueños, deseos, una personalidad alegre y optimista es lo que se necesita para alejar la oscuridad de la noche que nos acompaña cuando caminamos debajo de **la luna**.- Volteo el lienzo una vez más revelando ahora dos lobos aullando a una Luna creciente con el n° XVIII

-Y con sus nuevos arcanos es hora de que sus guardianes aparezcan, Sandman y Pariker los invito a conocer a sus protegidos.- Igor levantó las manos convirtiendo los dos lienzos en cartas de bordes plateados y con una luz cegadora de ambas cartas salieron dos personas nuevos

De la carta de la fuerza una criatura pequeña vistiendo completamente de rojo y con la cabeza hecha de una luna apareció, sujetaba una saco el cual parecía perder granos de arena

" **Yo soy tu y tu eres yo , soy el maestro de los sueños Sandman, pondré en un descanso eterno a aquellos que quieran dañarte"**

Mientras que de la carta de la luna salió una figura femenina adornada con unas hermosas alas de colores en la espalda, no tenía nada de la cintura para abajo y su manos terminaban en garras.

" **La vida es como una estrella fugaz y por eso hay que saber disfrutarla, YO Pariker haré de los días que pasemos juntas sean inolvidables"**

-Estos dos Personas también han sido agregados al compendio en caso de que a futuro no los tengan y necesiten sus poderes de nuevo.- Comentó Agatha.

Miyu y yo les agradecimos a todos y salimos, junto con Zhao pusimos camino al cementerio, no soy alguien que tiene miedo realmente, pero he de admitir que estar en un cementerio a plena noche si es algo bastante tétrico, si lo que Shiro dijo era verdad solo podía esperar que todo termine rápido, no me gustaría tener que molestar a quienes descansan en este lugar, mientras esperábamos me tome unos segundos para revisar la Dojigiri, no parecía haber cambiado en nada, es más parecía seguir sin filo.

-No te preocupes, las armas de Felix solo se activan en presencia de sombras.- Comentó Zhao.- En fín ya va siendo la hora, Miyu esta vez quiero que uses a Lachesis para analizar a las sombras.

-¡A la orden!- Miyu invoco a Lachesis pero esta vez no traía su bastón, la mujer de rojo cargaba esta vez un pergamino, se sentó junto a Miyu y abrió el pergamino frente a ella

Al poco tiempo las sombras empezaron a brotar del suelo, la Dojigiri empezó a brillar y de un segundo a otro parecía una espada nueva, su hoja blanca como la luna revivía con un nuevo filo que se sentía era capaz de cortar cualquier cosa.

-¿En serio son tan débiles?- Dijo Miyu con sorpresa mientras veía el pergamino.-Ataquen con lo que sean estas cosas son vulnerables a todo.

-Si, recuerdo cuando lo descubrí, me decepcione bastante.- Zhao se rió y luego invoco a Nekomata.- Si algo bueno saqué de escuchar a Agatha toda la tarde es que pude recuperar a Nekomata y Hua Po, usar a Seiryu lo haría todo muy fácil y no sería divertido

Las garras de Nekomata brillaron y saltó a atacar a las sombras, yo decidí usar la Tenka Goken para defenderme, si en verdad eran vulnerables a todo no sentía necesario usar a Kirin o Sandman, la Dojigiri no tenía problemas para cortar a las sombras de un solo tajo

-Tengan cuidado, veo que tienen un par de magias como Agi y Garu.- Nos advirtió Miyu

-Es bueno saberlo, gracias por la ayuda hermana.- Zhao levantó la mano y Nekomata desapareció y alrededor de él aparecieron tres cartas con los n° I, IX y XX, seleccionó la que tenía el n° I y de esta salió la pequeña hadita roja conocida como Hua Po

Los ojos de un par de sombras brillaron de color rojo y de sus pequeñas garras lanzaron varias bolas de fuego, la pequeña hadita rápidamente se puso enfrente de todas y cada una absorbiendolas, Hua Po sonrió y tras escuchar la palabra "Maragi" de parte de Zhao les devolvió el favor a las sombras incinerandolas con varias bolas de fuego

-Algo se está acercando… Es bastante fuerte, no puedo ver sus parámetros.- Dijo Miyu preocupada

A lo lejos se podían escuchar los pasos de un caballo, una niebla densa se levantó, apenas se podía ver bien y los pasos se iban acercando, ya de por sí estar en un cementerio a la noche era tétrico la neblina y los pasos me estaban poniendo paranoico.

" **Con el mundo dirigiéndose a su muerte paso a paso, no entiendo como vuestras vidas brillan con fuerza… Aunque que no lo entienda no signifique que disfrute extinguir ese brillo"**

Una voz espectral empezó a hablar y de entre la niebla una rafaga de viento cruzó el cementerio con dirección hacia Miyu, logre reaccionar a tiempo y llame a Kirin para que recibiera el daño, fue un golpe fuerte pero lo pude resistir, los pasos del caballo se detuvieron, la niebla se disipó y frente a nosotros estaba un jinete rodeado de una aura oscura, montando un caballo de un blanco pálido, cubierto en una túnica negra, sosteniendo con unas esqueléticas manos una hoz.

-Miyu ve al frente, yo los guiaré ahora.- Zhao se retiró unos pasos e hizo desaparecer a Hua Po, luego se quitó el sombrero para ver mejor.- Es vulnerable a los ataques de luz, los hechizos Hama serían perfectos.

-Entonces Kirin y su nuevo ataque son perfectos.

Tras ordenar a Kirin usar Zan su cuerno brillo con una luz dorada y cargó contra el jinete el cual se hizo a un lado y con la Hoz golpeó a Kirin tirándolo al suelo, sobra decir que es golpe si me dolio

-Si me dejaras terminar hubieras sabido que tiene una alta evasión a los ataques físicos como Zan, también posee hechizos como Garu y Mudo, será mejor que cambien a sus nuevos personas, Pariker tiene inmunidad a todos los elementos así que podrá tanquear sin problema y con Sandman podrás hacer más daño.

Sin pensarlo dos veces hicimos caso, Kirin y Lachesis desaparecieron y a nuestro lado las dos cartas nuevas de las cuales salieron Sandman y Pariker, trabajamos juntos como nos había dicho Zhao, Pariker recibiendo los ataques elementales y Sandman atacando con Magna.

Sandman daba fuertes pisotones en la tierra que rompían el suelo y con su saco golpeaba los escombros tirándolo contra el jinete para mantenerlo a raya, si no podía acercarse iba a tener que centrarse en usar sus hechizos que no harían efecto gracias a Pariker.

Uno de los ataques de Sandman fallo dándole una abertura al Jinete que ordenó a su caballo cargar contra nosotros, con un movimiento rápido de su Hoz partió a Pariker por la mitad haciéndola desaparecer al instante y Miyu cayó al suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza del dolor, intente que Sandman volviera atacar pero el caballo lo hizo a un lado y luego el Jinete lo golpeó con la Hoz pero logró aguantar el golpe y mantenerse con nosotros.

Miyu logró ponerse de pie y llamó a Pariker nuevamente, esta vez atacó al jinete, la criatura clavó sus garras cargadas con electricidad en el jinete dejándolo completamente inmóvil, momento que aproveché para sacar a Sandman y traer a Kirin y utilizar Zan, como estaba paralizado el golpe dio de lleno y el jinete desapareció en un haz de luz.

Tanto Miyu como yo nos sentamos en el suelo y soltamos un suspiro, detrás nuestro escuchábamos a Zhao aplaudiendo.

-Felicidades, lograron eliminar a la sombra sin mi ayuda, aunque admitiré que estuve a unos segundos de traer a Seiryu y hacerlo desaparecer.

-Eso hubiera ayudado bastante hermano

-Pero no hubieran ganado la experiencia, recuerden que sus Personas se hacen fuertes junto con ustedes, no se harían fuertes si yo los salvará constantemente.- Dicho eso trajo a Hua Po y nos curó a ambos

-Buen punto, más ahora el trabajo es el doble porque tenemos dos personas.- respondí.- Bueno… No es que no disfruté estar en un cementerio en el medio de la noche, pero creo que ya sería momento de que vuelva a casa, mi hermana y mi abuelo deben de estar caminando por las paredes ya.

-Envíale mis saludos a tu hermana.- Comentó Miyu

Los tres salimos del cementerio y nos despedimos, el camino a casa se hizo un poco largo, quizás era lo que estaba agotado, la noche era hermosa con la luna y las estrellas en el cielo, no había un solo ruido en las calles y soplaba un viento relajante, era difícil pensar que hasta hace unos momentos andaba peleando contra un jinete del apocalipsis, al poco tiempo ya estaba en casa, mi abuelo me estaba esperando afuera, entramos juntos y cenamos, para todas las locuras que sucedieron estos últimos dos días, sin dudas estas noches son mi parte favorita, después de cenar y pasar un rato hablando con mi abuelo me retiré a dormir.


End file.
